pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Alux/Archivo1
Hola, bienvenido Espero que pases buenos momentos aquí: En la página principal verás todo lo necesario para crear Fakémons. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntar a los usuarios. Por cierto... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños del creador de esta wiki, Platino! (Marina la Poké Fan 19:04 6 jun 2009 (UTC)) Hola Bienevenido a Fakemon, si necesitas ayuda puedes visitar la siguientes paginas: *Para hacer tus fakemones: Modelo fakemon. *Para hacer tus dex: Puedes usar como ejemplo Ripin dex, Chiole dex, Wintex Dex entre otras... *Para hacer tus fanfic toma como ejemplo: Pokemon Ripin Adventures y otras como Pokemon Lapislazuli & Joya marina. *Toma como ejemplo algunos personajes como Marina, Hoo o Andrés, Alberto, Ana y Shaisheeashow. --Drupixp 21:29 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Me agrada... Me agrada Longaeel, podrías ponerlo como pokémon principal de tu pokédex.--JuanGP 19:26 11 jun 2009 (UTC) Consejos... Vale: Puedes usar todos los tipos míos. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 14:05 6 jul 2009 (UTC)) Hola... Hola, queria preguntarte: ¿En que país vives?, yo vivo en Perú. Por cierto, me llama la atención la Alux Dex. -De Valentin434 Hola(De nuevo): Hola, iba a votar en el Fakemon destacado a Toyduck, pero no tiene una imagen que no es un sprite. -De Valenin434 Si, yo tampoco se hacerlas... No se ni porqué critique a Toyduck, si yo tampoco se hacer esas imagenes grandes, perdon.- De Valentin434 Una pregunta... Queria preguntarte si puedo utilizar esos cuadros de ataque que pones a tus Pokemon. No hay problema Lei el mensaje e hice una imagen grande de toyduck si no les gusta no importa.frame|Aqui esta --ROCKET RAICHU 00:40 21 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo. Cree una wiki yamada fanratchet wiki este es el linkhttp://es.fanratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Fanratchet_Wiki ve aya te espero. Atte--ROCKET RAICHU 00:48 21 jul 2009 (UTC) Felicidades de ROCKET RAICHU Tu toyduck gano felicidades firmado ROCKET RAICHU Claro... Claro que puedes crear las evoluciones de los mantikes, se me habia olvidado completamente ese detalle. Gracias por ayudar.--Drupixp 20:22 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Jojojo Gracias pero en realidad no se muy bien como unir los sprites pero bueno y el nombre tutanjamón se me ocurrió de repente cuando estaba pensadando en que otro fakemon crear--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 17:05 22 oct 2009 (UTC)Archivo:PhamtomKobra_Sprite.png deja que te domine Hola ¿Estás seguro de que Dyna Blade no se pronuncia Dáina Bléid... Yo creo que los ingleses no leen las cosas así... » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 16:11 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno Pero tengo entendido que suena mejor. Da igual » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:09 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Dyna blade Creo que suena mejor dina bleid y oye que piensas de este sprite Archivo:Steelygon_Sprite.png lo hice yo--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 22:09 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Intentaré Ahora intente pegar las alas y cola de Charizard a charmilion pero es imposible sin que se le borre el ocico a charmeleonMew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 22:21 29 oct 2009 (UTC) ayuda hola oye tu me puedes ayudar con mi región necesito que alguien me ayude a crear las rutas y los sitios esta es la region Región Luci ok ok vale mis colores favoritos son el turquesa y el naranja fosforito o fuerte algo asi pueblo copo ayudame empezando por pueblo copo podria ser de grande como villa raíz las casas de tejado rojo y un poco de nieve gracias hehehe muchas gracias aora creo k are la ruta 1 y 2 gracias ok pero es mejor un inicial tipo hielo antes k quasar pikaayuda necessitas ayuda con los pikachus? son muy monos! puedo hacer pichus como los pikachus?--Little Yoshi 15:31 13 nov 2009 (UTC) mejora ia las estoy mejorando oye necesito k me ayudes con los fakemon no tengo tiempo para acerlos Siento no haber contestado... Es que no me funcionaba lo de la discusión en Fakémon. Mis dos colores favoritos son azul y rosa, como secundarios, me gustan el blanco y el rojo. Aunque me gustan todos los colores, pero esos son mis favoritos. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:16 21 nov 2009 (UTC)) ok ok vale te ayudare con las ciudades y pueblos iniciales *si kieres la ultima evulución del perro la ago yo pero nome saldra *el segundo es de tipo gema puede ser una especie de dragón *y el tercero de tipo hielo puede ser un delfin fekemons mira he creado 2 fakemons *Angreconda *Swituga no seh no lo se eske solo llevo 4 fakemons... Hola Hola, te puedo pedir un favor por fa, me puedes hacer un mapa porfa, ¿si es que puedes? --Roro 22:44 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Donde ponerlo Debajo de Latioas le colocas nombre, especie, tipo, creador y votos, osea haslo exactamente en el mismo orden de Latioas--Jojojo 20:44 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Piplup Primario Te ha quedado muy bien el palkia primario, mira mi Piplup primario: Archivo:Piplup_Primario.png --Little Yoshi 11:57 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Evento Hola, estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites es que ya van tres dias y nadie se ha inscrito :( bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 17:27 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Te regalo una cara Archivo:Cara_de_Shadow_Lugia_por_Mew_doctor.png:De Shadow Lugia o Lugia oscuro para que la pongas en Lugia Oscuro--Mew doctor 18:31 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Son buenas tus crecaiones malvadas Que vendra después un ho-oh oscuro o rayquaza forma original, estoy ansioso por ver que viene por cierto el sprite de shadow lugia está genial--Mew doctor 01:29 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Votar Hola quisieras votar por ShadowarriorArchivo:Shadowarrior.png en el Concurso de Quimeras--Mew doctor 16:30 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias¡ Gracias pir participar en mi concurso, por favor invita mas personas. --Shasta88 18:02 3 dic 2009 (UTC) HOLA Hola quieres ser mi amigo? Muy chulas tus creaciones, mola dyna blade y los oscuros/primarios--Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 10:34 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Bien ¡Bien,bien amigos cuantos mas mejor!--Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 10:58 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Otro sprite Hola me encontré este Sprite de Lugia oscuro en BulbapediaArchivo:Lugia_oscuro_sprite.png--Mew doctor 02:08 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Me gusta el snover navideño! Lo puedo adoptar? me encanta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Little Yoshi 18:57 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para adoptar? es que yo veo muchas cosas de adoptar y no se como hacerlo y nadie me explica como --WDP 19:22 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Y Me encanta todo lo que haces. ¿Podría ponerte en mi página de usuario como amigo?--WDP 19:25 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Adopción Me gusta el Snover. Lo quiero n.n » ιяιs. 19:44 18 dic 2009 (UTC) No se si lo habras visto que te pedi adoptar al snover navideño màs arriba Puedo adoptarlo? Me encanta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo haces muy bien y con luces y todo!--Little Yoshi 14:40 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Region Ey que tal si tu y yo hacemos un vínculo de region? Ya sabes, como jotho y kanto Pdta. La mía es un poco cutre pero espero que te guste es Región Lunhen, si no la mejoro XD--Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 11:19 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Lunhen-Ayamo.pngAsi quedo, ¿te gusta?--Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 15:46 19 dic 2009 (UTC) He visto... Que el Snover navideño ha sido adoptado por tres usuarios. ¿Podría adoptarlo yo también? --WDP 17:04 20 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias muchas gracias la verdad esk se me da bien ya llevo un tiempo aciendo. Oye tu beenom la primera vez que lo vi creia k era de la dex de ayamo por que no se notaba nada q fuera una quimera ¿Podría...? ¿Adoptar un Stantler de Santa? --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 15:09 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Platino a la carga Gracias por el snover! Me encanto! Es una monada! --Little Yoshi 16:59 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Podria colaborar? En los pokemon de navidad? Aqui unos: Archivo:Prueba_..gif Ya se que se mueve mal, en ese caso lo correjirias tu. Con este chimecho me refiero alas campanas de navidad con el típico lazo rojo Archivo:Prueba_...gif y con este a una estrella de navidad Ya diras!--Little Yoshi 17:41 21 dic 2009 (UTC) no se si se podra... pero podria adoptar al renillo? a sabes, al stantler (y le los mensajes de arriba que tambien lo piden)--Little Yoshi 17:43 21 dic 2009 (UTC) vas a poner los pokemon de navidad vas a ponerlos, te puedo ayudar,--Little Yoshi 19:39 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Puedo... el chimecho? Has visto a Estrellta y Cuernecitos en mi pàgina de usuarios? Son una monada!--Little Yoshi 23:42 21 dic 2009 (UTC) mira hola soy curro te quiero echar una mano con los pokes navideños asi ke aki te dejo uno es un voltorb navideño puedes editarlo mejor por que no le puesto gran cosa Archivo:Voltorb_navideño.gif xD se supone que es una bola de navidAD xD Aquí tienes... Aquí tienes la plantilla de la descripción. Copia el código fuente. Cambia el icono de raichu por el del pokémon que quieras poniendo "Archivo:Nombre del pokémon icon.png" (Obviamente, súbelo si no está subido). Aquí tienes los distintos colores. Cambias los colores por los tuyos. No sé si te servirá esta explicación pero es que no se explicarlo de otra forma. --WDP 15:32 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Claro que sí! Por supuesto que sí quiero. Me encantan. ¿Esta vez podría ser el Stantler de Santa? --WDP 15:38 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Puedo adoptar... ...Un Snover Navideño, un Chimecho de las Campanadas, un Staryu estelar y un Voltorb Bola de Navidad? --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 15:39 22 dic 2009 (UTC)Platino a la Carga yo adopto a... hola me gustaria adoptar a snover y a chimecho--nico493 15:56 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Adopción Yo quiero adoptar al Staryu Stelar, saludos --Happy-Christmas 17:06 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Podria adoptar el staryu y el voltorb? puedo?Little Yoshi 19:13 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Puedo... ...adoptar uno de los Pokémon del CAA? Si puedo... ¿Podría al Stantler? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:25 22 dic 2009 (UTC)) Quiero ser tu amigo y adoptar pokémon Me caes bien,y me gustan tus páginas.¿Puedo adoptar un Voltorb bola de navidad? --Luis Andreo 21:56 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Editar Como me gusta tanto tu Ayamo Dex,quise poner a Bomby y a Explomberen mi Sileoxadex y te quiero preguntar si :¿Puedes poner en Bomby y en Explomber que también es de la región Sileoxa y que son los 31 Bomby y 32 Explomber?Por favor hazme ese favor Mira en Sileoxadex y inténta ayudarmethumb ¡Alux! ¿Te recuerdas de mi? ¡El que voto por Toyduck en el Fakemon destacado! Yo, Valentin, he regresado a la wiki ayer. Bueno, tambien vine para pedirte si es que puedo adoptar un Snover Navideño? Ademas: ¿Cuantos Pokemon navideños se pueden adoptar? -Valentin navidad mira he hecho un jynx ayudante de papa noel si kieres editarlo editalo Archivo:Jynx_navideño.gif felices fiestas curro pokes navideños me encantan los pokes navideños asi k asta año nuevo no pare de aser mira he hecho un volbeat k son las luces de colores k ponen por las calles o en los arboles de navidad Archivo:Volbeat_navideño.gifby curro No sé si.... ¿Te acuerdas de lo de la descripción Raichu Dex que me dejarías adoptar a otro Pokémon de Centro de Adopción Alux? ¿Podría esta vez adoptar al Stantler de Santa? --WDP 15:15 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Ola kiero adoptar un Jynx Ayudante de Santa y un Volbeat luminoso--AP Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que pases una feliz navidad. Me encantan tus creaciones, sobre todo las navideñas del Centro de Adopción Alux. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:32 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Entonces... Deseo adoptar todos los Pokemon Navideños. -Valentin eaa Mira... como ta de moda te he hecho esta imagen de dodrio reyes magos no se que le pasó con el color pero lo sientoArchivo:Dodrio_reyes_magos.gif--Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 15:16 25 dic 2009 (UTC)a, y prospera navidad y felix año nuvo, a... que es al reves una pregunta eres administrador? Es que tienes muchas ediciones--nico493 16:18 26 dic 2009 (UTC) laties me aburria y ice un sprite de laties n.n Archivo:Laties2.pngmia Archivo:Laties.pngtuya oso oye los osos esos de peluches los as exo tu??? es k los vi en una imagen de internet pero no te estoy delatando o como se diga solo te pregunto y ademas no pasa nada por k todos los pokes de mi región son falsos entradas aun no las ago por k son un royo acerlas y prefiero acer las ciudades solo tengo 2 *Archivo:Pueblo_semilla.png ***************************** *Archivo:Pueblo_mazapán.png *estan bn??? Jhyx Puedo adoptar al Jhynx ayudante de santa? --Atentamente:Yo 17:51 4 ene 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias!!! Muchisimas gracias la verdad yo dibujo horrible los tipos asi que gracias y tu imagen sobre el tipo sera util--nico493 16:19 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Carlos (pero aca Firefer), queria hacer publicidad para mi Pokehistoria, por favor abre el link y leela si tienes tiempo y si te gusta mandala a otros amigos--Firefer 21:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Tambien quiero adoptar un Voltorb Bola de navidad, ¿Como lo hago? serie voy a acer una serie y kiero ponerte si kieres salir tienes k elegir un tipo y color de estos el amarillo y rosa son de chica pero puedes cogerlos xD *Amarillo tipo fugaz *rojo tipo fuego *azul tipo agua *rosa tipo amor ok vale a las do preguntas pero el sprite alomejor tardo por k las coletas de cristal son raras iniciales los de planta todos son planta dragón los nombres de planta inventatelos tú. los de fuego se llaman purrlit purryo flearoe son de fuego tierra menos el primero y los de agua son agua veneno todos menos el inicial y se llaman salatad salanip y salaslam y por cierto la imgfen de cristal no me sale lo siento :( emitología no me las se lo unico k se k salaslam slam es barro ok OK Si quieres... ...puedes participar en el Concurso:¿Qué Pokémon elegirán Jimmy y Vincent en GAJS? que decidirá el nuevo Pokémon de los protagonistas. No te obligo, solo te informo. La fecha límite es el 17 de enero. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC) dicho y hecho te acuerdas de cuando me pediste la imagen de cristal??? pues e encontrado una mira. Espero k te guste a y no se kien a kambiado el modo de editar cosas por que es mas dificil :(Archivo:HGSS_Kris_Sprites_by_Kimba616.png nooo no lo he hecho yo era de intenet pero, denada de todas formas n.n tú oye como eres tú es k te voy a acer en sprite espero k contestes ok me ago una idea, pantalones vaqueros no, camiseta naranja, pelo castaño rubio peroo.. rizado, liso, de punta... como??? a y eres un poco alto como yo :). y ti cumple es el 13 de febrero el mio es el 12 de febrero!!!! :D gasofo oye necesito fijarme de alguna imagen de gasofo. No encuentro ninguna!!! :( una pregunta ¿Porque borraste todo en la Ayamo Dex? Yo preferia los fakemon hechos por ti, que los que encontraste. --nico493 22:59 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... He abierto el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, en el que los usuarios de Pokéfanon podéis presentar un personaje de vuestra saga para que, a lo mejor, salga en GAJS por lo menos una vez. Un usuario vecino mío elegirá tres o cuatro de los personajes que se hayan propuesto y aparecerán en GAJS. ¿Se encontrará tu personaje entre ellos? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Léete las reglas para que no haya confusiones. La fecha límite es el 29 de enero. Así que, si quieres... ¡PRUEBA SUERTE!--WDP - (Discusión) 14:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Gasofo_vs Archivo:Gasofo_vs.png yo no trabajo en la tienda v s pero lo hice aqui lo tienes y le agrege humo de coffing para que paresca humo del fuego de la mision donde aparece por primera ves--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 22:07 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ola cuanto tiempo cuanto tiempo hacia que no te dejaba un mensaje, que tal estas mira he visto que has cambiado ayamo y yo he echo (aunque me ha costado lo suyo) un nuevo mapa de lunhen miraArchivo:Mapa_Lunhen.png si quieres las vuelvo a unir, y lo ultimo, ¿que es el devianart? [[Usuario:Suicune R|''SUICUNE R]] 12:49 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ya ta Ya esta y bien aprobechada Archivo:Mapa_Lunhen.png [[Usuario:Suicune R|SUICUNE R]] 12:31 24 ene 2010 (UTC) región ola soy curro n.n oye ¿como aces esas regiones? esk necesito acerme una de españa, me puedes decir como las aces VS Si necesitas acer algun vs yo ahora trabjo en la tienda vs osea que si quieres aqui estoy yo[[Usuario:Suicune R|SUICUNE R]] 11:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hecho... Aqui está�Archivo:Vs_barbie.png barbie ah... mi primer pedido [[Usuario:Suicune R|SUICUNE R]] 15:44 27 ene 2010 (UTC) de cintia la campeona [[Usuario:Suicune R|SUICUNE R]] 16:06 27 ene 2010 (UTC) otro concurso He hecho un nuevo concurso de invitados a mi saga NG! Porque no te inscribes?Los premios estan muy bueno y ademas puedes proponer fakemon! Aqui esta la pagina:Concurso de invitados en NG. Recuerda leer y seguir las reglas si te vas a inscribir.nico493 19:26 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Se que es tarde! pero me gustaria adoptar al snorunt gorro de santa...si ya se que es demasiado tarde pero no sabia donde adoptar :(--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 03:57 28 ene 2010 (UTC) CAA Podria adoptar el mime jr de carnaval? --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:29 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Quiero contribuir al centro de adopcion...ahorita el tema es pokemon de carnaval ok tengo...Archivo:Piñe.pngeste es un piñe,es un fakemon piñata.y esteArchivo:Snorunt_fiestero.pnges un snorunt fiestero o snorunt compleaños :D gracias--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 14:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) colaborasion ola soy curro te ''otorgo a dos cositas mira Archivo:Caramel_castform.gifeste es el mejor es un catsform caramelo k cosita¡¡¡ n.n y este es un poco sobrio un chimecho guirnaldaArchivo:Girnalda_chimecho.gif Castform Quiero un castform de caramelo!Little Yoshi 18:21 3 feb 2010 (UTC) CAA Podria Adoptar A El Clastform Caramelo y a Chimecho Guirnlda? --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 18:48 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Como queda? Archivo:Eevees_1a_generación.png Són la 1a generación de Eevees. Que tal me quedan? Són de Milotic, de Aipom, de Pachirisu, de Vulpix, de Roserade y de Beautifly. Dime si me quedan bien y me puedes decir otros 6 pokémon para mezclarlos con eevee?Little Yoshi 19:08 3 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Podría... Holaa Holaa, me gustaria adoptar a Castform Caramelo, ¿¿¿podria??? Flower (Teqiiero) 15:47 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, eres muy amable, ahora voy a hacer una historia con mi nuevo pokemon,jejejeje Eres muy majo. Flower (Teqiiero) 18:49 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Aquí los eevees! Archivo:Eevees_2a_generación.png El que màs me costo fue snorunt!!! Gible era fàcilLittle Yoshi 19:47 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Una idea No se a que te refieres con hacer un link para los eevees, ya me lo diras. La idea és de hacer una pàgina nueva de adopción pokémon. Està no serà de adoptar pokémon. Ya lo veras! És la siguiente pàgina: Centro de adopción y Guarderia. Si aun no està el link es porque lo estoy haciendo.Little Yoshi 12:52 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por 2 cosas y un pedido Gracias por darme el premio Brocha Dorada en el Auditorio de los Premios Fammy's y por poner ahí mi región y mis dos Pokémon Furby y Tiowik. El pedido es este: ¿Puedo adoptar todos los Pokémon de Carnaval disponibles hasta ahora en el Centro de Adopción Alux? Gracias. A bueno No sabía. Gracias Michael mira se que pediste un sprite de micael jackson y te lo hice, ¿que te parece?Archivo:VS_Michael_Jackson.png[[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 10:59 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues... Yo los hago de este modo: Primero: Me meto en Paint. Segundo: Elijo un pincel negro con una anchura mediana, para que se note bien el perfil de los Pokémon. Tercero: Empiezo a dibujar con cuidado la cabeza (Siempre empiezo por eso) y le hago la boca, la nariz, los ojos, etc. Cuarto: Luego le hago la espalda, intentando no hacerla curvada. Quinto: Le hago las colas y después, las patas, empezando por las delanteras. Sexto: Miro que no haya ningún punto en el que las líneas negras esten separadas. Quinto: Coloreo todo usando la herramienta de rellenar. Sexto: Voy poniendo las sombras. Por ejemplo: Para hacer la sombra de una parte blanca, uso el gris. Séptimo: Ahora, si hace falta, los brillos. Por ejemplo: Para hacer el brillo del naranja, uso el color carne. Octávo: Cuardo la imagen. Y así hago los artworks. Pero, si en el Paint no te sale, prueba a usar programas de Internet (Como SumoPaint...) o estos dos de aquí: *Photoscape. *Adobe Photoshop CS4. Espero haberte ayudado. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 19:39 7 feb 2010 (UTC))